


Custody

by seizansha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden death turns Tsuna's life upside down. With barely any time to grieve, Tsuna suddenly finds out what's been left to him. He'd never felt so intimidated in his life. *Future fic, no pairings*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody

**Author's Note:**

> this is a few years old and was inspired by a pic.
> 
> the usual disclaimers apply.

\------------------------  
He'd never felt so intimidated in his life.

And after eleven years with Reborn, _that's_ saying something.

All eyes were on him. The one's he couldn't break away from just stared, like they were waiting for something, trying to read him. The others he could feel were watching him with a knowing, caring gaze.

He knew he'd wanted it this way.

He knew he had to do it.

He felt honored… loved even…

It was just…

The eyes that had him suddenly broke away, turning to his left briefly before turning back then sweeping up and down his body.

The light pat on his shoulder made him smile as he held out his hand. Those eyes darted from it to his face quickly before he nodded. "Well, are you coming with us?"

Those eyes turned to his left again, so he turned. "Gao," Na-tsu nodded.

He smiled as he felt those little feet touch his hand. Slowly raising it to his shoulder, he nodded softly before he got off. He chuckled as he hopped on his head, settling in. Na-tsu purred as he nuzzled his cheek.

Tsuna smiled as he stood up, turning towards the door. "Welcome home Leon."


End file.
